


Shopping and Otoya's Pout

by 010321cal



Series: Christmas-y Prompts [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Adorable, Canon, Cute, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how to write anthing else, can be au if you want, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- Shopping and Otoya's PoutPairing-  Hijirikawa Masato & Ittoki OtoyaFandom- Uta No Prince SamaWorld- AnimePrompt- Christmas ShoppingWarning(s)- 1 swear word (if you count it as a swear) in the author notes. shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au.Disclaimer- i don't own Uta No Prince Sama or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

 

**Title-** Shopping and Otoya's Pout  
**Pairing-**   Hijirikawa Masato & Ittoki Otoya  
**Fandom-** Uta No Prince Sama  
**World-** Anime  
**Prompt-** Christmas Shopping  
**Warning(s)-**  1 swear word (if you count it as a swear) in the author notes. shounen-ai. may seem ooc. could be au.  
**Disclaimer-** i don't own Uta No Prince Sama or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

 

  
  
  
Masato glanced down at his excited lover. His lover was speaking animatedly about what Christmas presents he was going to get for everyone.

　

"And I think that I should get Tokiya... Masa-Chan, are you even listening to me?" Otoya whined while looking up at his blue-haired boyfriend, a pot forming on his lips.

　

Masato just chuckled at the sight of his adorable boyfriend as he leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I was listening, Otoya-Koi." Otoya blushed a bright red at the honorific, still not used to it, even though he has been called it many times at this point "You were telling me what we were going to get for the kids at the orphanage, and then you were just about to tell me what you had in mind for Tokiya's and the others Christmas gifts." Masato spoke, squeezing his hand that he has been holding ever since they entered the mall. (so you don't get lost, Masato told the other, but really he just wanted to hold his boyfriends hand) Otoya squeezed Masato's hand and his still flushed face in his other hand.

　

"Now, lets go get their Christmas gifts" Masato told his smaller lover. Otoya peaked through his fingers before lowering them, giving his boyfriend a nod in the process.

　

And a smile was on both of their faces throughout the entire day.

　

**OMAKE**

　

"Can we go home now?" Otoya asked his boyfriend, lips pouted and eyes slightly wider.

　

Masato looked down at all shopping bags they had in their hands and then back at his boyfriend, nodding.

　

"Okay, we can go home now" Masato told his boyfriend, while leading him to the mall exit. Masato could hear his boyfriend cheering behind him and smiled. He was glad he had someone like Otoya in his life.

　

_**OWARI** _

 

 

　

A/N; i think i wrote for this pairing once before, but if i did i didn't finish it (it's probably sitting in the back of one of my many notebooks)... but they are such a rare pair (and i totally ship it bc like, im such a rare pair slut... no joke). and the 4th season came out?! i'm pretty sure it did, anyway. i'm soo exited! ~OtakuCalSama

A/A/N; i literally listened to bang bang bang by bigbang on repeat while editing this, lol. ~OtakuCalSama

 

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
